MAGICAL TWILIGHT SOCKS OF DOOM
by moneytree100001
Summary: Twilight, Twilight Twilight, funny funny funny, SOCKS SOCKS SOCKS! BE THERE BE THERE BE THERRE!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters in my storie ok? -.-**

The Evil Sock Of Doom!!!!!!

-Edwards P.O.V-

"OH NO!" I watched as my wonderful sock fell off the bed table and hit the floor. Bella rushed in through my door "What's wrong?!? What happened?!?" Bella was huffing and puffing, "My....my sock! It....it fell off....off my bed table and I...I....I need someone to get it and wash it, dry it, dry clean it, un static it, and then put it back on the table!" Bella stared at me and I smiled, she smiled back and picked it up softly carrying it to the washing machine. I laughed aand looked in a mirror. _ I wonder what she sees when I smile_ I smiled at myself and found that I was drooling! _ I guess I love myself aswell!_

-Bellas P.O.V-

_I wonder if he knows what that smile does to me? _I softly placed the sock into the washer and put in a cup of soap. I quickly went to the kitchen and cleans the table off before dad got home. I jumped as two cold hands wrapped around my waist and squeezed me to itself. "It's ok, it is just me!" Edward whispered into my ear. "OH CRAP THE SOCK!" I quickly unlocked myself from his grasp and fetched the sock. I frowned when I saw it. "BELLA HOW COULD YOU!" was all I heard before a loud bam.

**FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I MAKE THE NEW CHAPTER REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!**


	2. Prego socks?

Magical Socks Of Doom 

I don't own ANY of these peoples Stephanie Meyers does! SO HERE WE GO!!!!

--Edwards P.O.V--

I watched as Bella came out holding a sock.....my sock....but.....but it was so little. So little, SHE SHRANK IT!!! "Bella! HOW COULD YOU!" I threw a chair at the fridge and it bounced off hitting the t.v, knocking it over. "NOOOOO MY T.V" Charlie yelled. I ignored him, my sock was ruined. "My sock!!" "Edward love, please calm down! It's not my fault!" Bella begged. "Fine....you must buy me a new one. BUT NOT ANY KIND! It must be the one of the kind state of the art RARE breed of sock, it only comes out today and I want a new sock!" Bella nodded her head and ran out the door, I smiled and laughed and got a snadwhich. I quickly went to my house and sat on the couch. Wow, I never knew girls could bend that much for pleasure. I turned the t.v off just as Bella came through the door. "I GOT IT!" She held up a sock, mint condition too! I went and sniffed it toe to ankle. "Yes! This is the one!" I threw it onto my table and smiled "Perfect," she smiled as well and went to hug me. I put my hand against her forehead, holding her back. "No! You ruined my sock! No contact for a week!" I slammed my door and turned the radio on. "Would you like to dance Mr. Sock?" I imagined what it would say. _"Only if you dance to 'whos bed'" _I smiled at the thought, "ok" I said and turned it to 'Whos Bed" I twirled the sock around in the air and laughed. "WHOS BED!" I sang as we danced. "EDWARD!" I heard Bella, "IMN PREGNANT, WITH YOUR CHILD!"

**GASP- WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!?!?!?!?!?! Keep following the story to find out!**


	3. Prego Emmett?

Magical Socks Of Doom 

-edwards P.O.V-

WHAT?!? I quickly jumped off my bed which I was dancing on and ran out the door. "We didn't even have sex!" I looked at my sock then back to Bella and frowned. "I'm sorry, I found someone new." I went back into my room and closed the door. _"what was that about?" _Mr. Sock said to me. "Oh no one, someone saying I am the fathjer of their child, no biggy." I kissed my sock and laid it down on my couch. " Would you like private dance Mr. Sock?" I tore my shirt from my chest and dance sexily. Emmett walked in and covered his eyes. "WTF EDWARD?!?" I turned quickly to see Emmett. "Um, this is not what it looks like." I turned to my sock and winked, then looked at Emmett. "No I mean Wtf as in why didn't you invite me?" He quickly came in and kissed me. "Erm, ok have a seat." He sat on Mr. Sock! "NOOO" I slapped him and shoved him off my couch,"my sockkk!" I kissed it better and smiled when I imagened it saying _"Oh baby I want a threesome right now!" _Even though I was a it jelous he wanted some of my ugly brother. Emmett looked at me and frowned. "Edward...you are the father of my baby"

**Sorry I made Edward and Emmett super gay in my storie lol DEAL WIT IT!!!!!!**


End file.
